Blaine Anderson
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que había límites para el amor fraternal hasta ese momento. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en cuánto dolería el que sus padres ya no estuviesen orgullosos de él, hasta ese momento.


**Título:** Blaine Anderson

**Autor:** A Dalton's Warbler

**Beta:** Solo yo y por siempre yo

**Fandom:** Glee

**Rating:** PG13

**Personajes/parejas:** Blaine Anderson (menciones de Cooper, los Anderson, Kurt y los Warblers)

**Disclaimer:** Glee no es mío, ni en mis sueños más retorcidos, es de FOX, RIB y toda esa gente rara que de vez en cuando merecen una buena patada (?).

**Notas y advertencias:** Mi headcanon de Blaine. Aún me faltaría escribir sobre Break Up, pero eso viene luego. Aún estoy decidiendo qué colocar y qué no.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**

* * *

Blaine Anderson nació en una familia tradicional, el padre trabaja, la madre cuida a los niños y hace las labores de la casa. Aunque muchos no lo creen, Blaine no siempre fue la 'oveja negra de la familia', antes era el favorito, comparado con Cooper, que no esperó ni un segundo antes de irse a Los Ángeles para seguir sus sueños de ser un actor.

Porque, sí, sus padres aplaudían y sonreían cuando los hermanos hacían presentaciones para los vecinos, pero mirar por encima de todo el mundo porque 'tus hijos son tan talentosos' y decir 'sí, puedes estudiar actuación' son dos cosas muy distintas.

Blaine, por otro lado, era el pequeño angelito no planeado de los Anderson, con sus modales impecables, su inteligencia, dulzura y talento. Sus padres le amaban y le apoyaban en todo, porque era el niño _perfecto. _Y eso hizo que Blaine se sintiera excepcionalmente seguro de sí mismo, porque sentía que, no importa lo que hiciera, sus padres siempre estarían orgullosos de él.

Por eso, cumplidos los 13 años, cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaban los chicos, no dudó en decirlo. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, porque no veía problema alguno en eso. Solo le gustaban los chicos y ya.

Excepto que sí había problemas con ello.

Nunca se había planteado que quizá sus padres sí eran homofóbicos y todo ese tiempo él lo había percibido como las bromas comunes que dicen todos. Excepto que no eran solo bromas y que ellos sí eran algo homofóbicos.

Fue la primera vez que vio a su padre hacer una mueca al verlo, fue la primera vez que vio a su madre desviar la mirada, como si no mirarlo hiciera que lo que había dicho fuera menos cierto. Y, aunque ambos se excusaron rápidamente y no dijeron nada sobre el tema, fue la primera vez en la que Blaine vio decepción en sus ojos.

Nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que había límites para el amor fraternal hasta ese momento. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en cuánto dolería el que sus padres ya no estuviesen orgullosos de él, hasta ese momento.

Y, ¿la realidad? Dolía.

Con el tiempo, dejó de haber miradas decepcionadas, pero tampoco volvieron las orgullosas. Solo dejó de haber _algo_ entre ellos. Y, de repente, Blaine Anderson pasa de ser un chico confiado y querido a ser inseguro e incluso algo tímido. Intenta dar lo mejor de sí mismo para volver a ser perfecto. Si ya logró ganar el afecto de sus padres una vez, ¿por qué no puede hacerlo de nuevo?

Excepto, claro, que la vida no es así de sencilla.

Pero Blaine no sabe eso, y solo quiere recuperar su confianza y es por eso que, a los catorce años, decide invitar al único chico gay que conoce en la escuela al baile de Sadie Hawkins. Y es así que se da cuenta de que sus padres aun le quieren lo suficiente como para enviarlo a Dalton luego de que aquellos jugadores de futbol le propinaran una paliza en el baile. Claro, le quieren lo suficiente como para enviarlo a Dalton, pero no para hablarle.

En Dalton, le es fácil recuperar su confianza, le es fácil crear sus barreras a base de sonrisas y hacer amigos. En Dalton canta y tiene personas que en realidad quieren escucharlo, que quieren comer con él, que quieren_ hablar_ con él. Y, sobre todo, a ninguno parece molestarle que sea gay, lo que, sinceramente, es un alivio.

Aunque, con el tiempo, se da cuenta de que ellos le querían porque era lo que ellos necesitaban, lo que ellos querían. Le querían porque era el Warbler, el solista principal que podía cantar cualquier cosa sin desafinar. Lo que querían porque era perfecto para la competencia, no por ser Blaine, nunca por ser Blaine.

Y luego está Kurt, la primera persona que le ve como algo más que solo 'el hijo', 'el hermano' o 'el Warbler', es el primero en verlo como 'solo Blaine', es el primero en ver a 'solo Blaine' y gustarle lo que ve. También es el primero que señala los defectos de Blaine sin dejar de quererle en el proceso. Es como un constante 'eres un tonto, robas la atención de todo el mundo y hieres mis sentimientos sin siquiera darte cuenta, pero, hey… me gustas de todos modos'.

Cuando Kurt le dice que está orgulloso de él, a Blaine se le oprime el pecho de la alegría y casi llora frente a él, porque no importa cuántas veces le digan que es perfecto, que hizo todo bien o cantó estupendamente, Blaine jamás ha escuchado algo mejor que ese 'estoy tan orgulloso de ti'. Porque Blaine no quiere que digan que lo que hizo está bien, quiere que le digan que él está bien –por lo que es, no lo que puede lograr–.

Su 'reconciliación' con Cooper no es tanto así una reconciliación, sino más bien una 'realización'. Con el abrazo y las promesas, ambos sienten que, si bien ninguno de los dos quiere ser igual a sus padres, no tienen por qué hacerlo por caminos separados. Y puede que sus caminos no se junten del todo, pero están más cerca que antes y eso abre puertas que ninguno de los dos había conocido antes y que aprecian con todo el alma ahora. No quita que todavía duela el vacío que dejaron sus padres en ambos, pero lo alivia.

Al fin y al cabo, Blaine es solo un chico que necesita que le quieran -y se lo recuerden constantemente-, es solo un chico que ha llegado a odiarse a sí mismo incontables veces -y puede que siga haciéndolo-, es solo un chico que sonríe y ayuda a todo el mundo, pero no encuentra cómo ayudarse a sí mismo o aceptar que algunas sonrisas son solo sonrisas huecas, defensas, muros, si quieren nombrarlas. Blaine es solo un chico al que el mundo le ha dicho incontables veces que solo le querrá cuando él sea lo que el mundo quiere que sea -lo aprendió con sus padres y lo reafirmó cuando el granizado con sal parecía querer quemarle los ojos-, y, por eso, le cuesta entender la razón por la cual Kurt afirma quererle tal cual es.


End file.
